UhOh, now what?
by magic in me
Summary: Four worlds, four different teams of digi-destined. A short amount of time to save the world, nothing new, right? You're right, if you consider traveling into new worlds with new friends with different types of Digimon normal. Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald: Do not Own!**

**Kari: Besides Kryst and Toury.**

**T.K.: Review!**

**

* * *

**

**New Friends!**

I sighed as I walked into my aunt's house. I had just lost my father to a car accident and my mother had died in child birth. I'm Krysta Kamiya. I am sixteen. Oh, and I'm a digi-destined. MY partner is Paomon. My little brother, how is ten, has a Kapurimon, his name is Torey.

"KRYST!" I was tackled by Tai, who was the same age as me. I miled, but something, no Paomon, squirmed in my bag.

"Get off! You're crushing Paomon!" I screamed before I could help it. My brother kicked me in the shin as Paomon wiggled out. Kapurimon, who was in my brother's arms, sighed.

"I swear, we are supposed to be the older ones, yeah Toury?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, kid of faith failed, yet again.' I grumbled. "He' destiny."

"So, my niece and nephew have monsters too?" I looked at my aunt in shock..

"Yeah we have digimon too." Kari said, smiling. Gatomon and Agumon. Gatomon is my partner and I have the crest of light. Tai has the crest of courage."

"That's just weird." I said, twitching.

"Yeah, weird." Paomon mumbled.

"NOPE! It's destiny!" Kapurimon cried. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey Kari, isn't there a meeting..."

"OH NO! We're late!" The fourteen year old cried. "Come on!" She lead us to her room, and turned on the computer. "Digi-port open!" We all cried in sync. We were pulled in, meanwhile, Paomon and Kapurimon digivolved. Paomon into Labramon and Kapurimon into Kotemon.

"You're late! Who are you?" A boy, who reminded me of Tai, asked. He had goggles on his head like I had around my neck.

"Krysta, Kari's cousin. This is my partner, Labramon. The boy your age is Torey, he's my baby bro and his partner is Kotemon."

"NO WAY! Krysta!" Six voices cried. "And little Torey too!"

"Sora, MAtt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and T.K.! We haven't seen you in forever!" I giggled.

"Ten years was just too long!"

"Almost eleven." I sighed, and picked up Labramon. "Labramon, I have that feeling."

"Four worlds are about to collide,

Only few can save them.

Shall one fail, all will die,

All to stop them." I was staring at my brother. "It's them again, sis." I feared the next words that came from my mouth.

"Anubismon and Knightmon." I breathed, and Labramon growled. "How, how do we stop them?"

"I don't know, but Krysta, it isn't the worlds we're used to. It's four dimensions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerald: Do not Own!**

**Kari: Besides Krysta and Torey.**

**T.K.: Review!**

**Emerald: Torey is also pronounced Tory/Torie.  
**

**

* * *

**

**A New World**

"Oi! Krysta!" I jumped as Torey ran into my room. "We need to go! School starts in ten minutes!" I shot up and pushed him out. I got dressed in the uniform in break neck speed. I looked at the clock and screamed.

"Torey! You are a liar! We have two hours before school starts!"

"Okay, but you wouldn't wake up...don't tell mom, but Izzy, Yolei, and I were talking. We need to find the others." Kapurimon was in his arms. I nodded. "So, pack some clothes and shoes. We'll be gone a while. Food might be a good idea as well." I nodded. So, once I was done getting dressed, we made it to the school. Everyone who we saw yesterday was there. Also someone else.

"WILLIS?" He smiled.

"About time, you're late." He chided.

"I had to keep it from loud mouth." I stuck out my tongue. "And we are supposed to have faith in her? Right." I glared at Torey, clucking my tongue. Kapurimon giggled and I sighed. Paomon shook his head.

"Can we just get there?" I had a feeling that told me that I needed to trust my instincts. My instincts never lied before. "I think something is different. I think we're about to cross to a new world."

"Or at least one."

"I wonder who we'll meet."

"Lets find out!" I smiled. "Digiport open!" We were sucked in, but when we came out, a boy with brown hair ran into me. Behind him was a Greymon with...training gear on?

"Great, more digimon to have to get rid of..." I glared.

"No one takes my digipartner!" I growled, picking up Paomon. I frowned. "How come you didn't digivolve when we passed through?"

"Because we're on Earth. We're not in a digital world, Krysta." I sighed, patting his head. "Now, what type of Greymon are you? Obviously your not a dark or normal to my world."

"I'm Geo-Greymon." The deep voice growled. "My partner is Markus. We are apart of D.A.T.S, the Digital Accident Tactics Squad." Just then something attacked them, and they saw a Digmon. The Geo-Greymon dedigivolved.

"Cody, why don't you do the honnors?" Davis asked. Cody smiled and Armadillomon chuckled.

"Digi-armor energize!" Kody called.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve too...Digmon The Drill of Knowledge!" I clapped.

"That's just so cool, Paomon!"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you! How about some Gold Rush!" The digimon took one hit and was turned into a digi-egg. "Now Cody, what do we do with the egg?" Armadillomon asked. I saw Markus staring at us.

"We need to talk to the others of your team. Please, the lives of those around you, in the digital world, and three other sets are in danger." I felt a tear fall down. "I don't think we have enough faith just yet that we can win." Paomon whined. "You can feel it too, so shut up, Paomon."

"Damon, what is taking you so long?" A man's voice came from a device on the boy.

"Sir, call everyone in. We have a huge problem. Send Yoshino to pick me, and... fourteen others up."

"Fourteen? MARKUS WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing! They just showed up!"

"Well...make them go..."

"They have digimon partners, but are different then us."

"What? But we don't have the room for that many."

"Fine, we'll be there in forty five minutes." He looked at us. "Who are you all, anyways?" I stepped up first along with Tai and Davis. I glared at Tai and he backed down. Davis on the other hand, had no clue what he was in for. So, being the good leader that Tai can be, he pulled him back.

I smirked. "I'm Kyrsta Kamiya, my brother is Torey he has the Kapurimon. My cousin, the older boy with the goggles, is Tai, his partner is Agumon." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "The the younger of the blond boys is T.K Takaishi his digmon is Patamon. The other one, same age as me and Tai, that is with Terriermon and Lopmon, is Willis James(**It doesn't say his last name, at all**). The other one is Matt Ishida his partner is Gabumon. The red headed girl is Sora Takenouchi and her Partner Biyomon. Izzy Koushiro is the boy red head and he's with Tentomon. The girl with pink died hair is Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon in beside her. Joe Kido, the dark haired boy, and Gomamon. Kari, beside Gatomon, is my other cousin. Davis Motomiya, the other boy with the goggles, has Veemon with him. Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon are the last of the girls. The younger dark haired boy is Ken Ichijouji, his partner is Wormmon. Lastly, the smallest boy, Cody Hida is the boy with the Armadillomon." I said smiling.

"That is a lot of names." Markus said, "and four of you are related, and two others are by the looks of things, just different names." I nodded, smiling.

"And you're Markus Damon?" We were walking, and less then a hour later, reached a building. "Who are we meeting?"

"Thomas Norstein and Gaomon, Yoshino Fugieda and Lalamon, Comander Richard Samson and Kudamon, Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirokawa and their Pawnchessmon, and General Homer Yushima and Kamemon." I nodded. "So who is your guys boss?"

"I am!" Tai, Davis, and I said. I frowned.

"Okay, Willis, Torey, and I are from America. We are on the same team. Davis is the leader of Yolei, Ken, Cody, and half way for Kari and T.K. Tai is the all time leader of the rest, and half leader of Kari and T.K."

"Okay..."

"We are the digidestined." I put in simpler terms. "Well, of our world. You, of course, are part of the Digidestined since you can make Agumon digivolve." We walked into a room, and I raised an eyebrow. There was tons of computers and transporters, I was guessing.

"Okay, who are you, and why do you have digimon?" A blond boy asked. Rudely, might I add. I glared.

"Don't you know it's rude to address ladies like that?" I hissed. I took a deep breath. "I'm Krysta Kamiya. Paomon here is my partner."

Next came Tai, "I'm Tai Kamiya, this is Agumon, he's mine."

Torey, "I'm Krysta's little brother Torey. Kapurimon is my buddy."

Kari giggled, "I'm Kari Kamiya, the last of their cousin and Tai's younger sister. Gatomon is my digi-partner.

T.K. stepped up next. "I'm T.K. Takaishi. This is my partner, Patamon."

"I'm Matt Ishida, T.K.'s older brother. This is Gabumon." Matt said coolly.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Palmon here is my best friend!" Mimi said in her bubbily attitude.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi, and this is Biyomon." Sora said politely.

"I'm Joe Kido, and this is Gomamon." Joe said nervously.

"I'm Davis Motomiya, and Veemon is my partner in crime! Just kidding." He was laughing at this time? I should kill him!

"I'm Cody Hida, and Armadillomon is my digidestined partner." He said quietly.

"I'm Yolei Inoue, and this is Hawkmon!" Yolei said politely.

"I'm Ken Ichijoujiand this is Wormmon."

"I'm Willis James, and this is Lopmon and Terriermon."

I looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "I only know Markus, so who is Thomas, Yoshino, Samson, Miki, Megumi, and Yushima?" Two glared so I knew who they were. "Let me guess, the one with Kamemon is Yushima, and the one with Kudamon is Samson?" They shot a look to Markus. "You can yell at him later, I think saving eight different dimensions is more important!" I snapped. "Now whoes who?"

"I'm Thomas," the blond boy said. I shot him a glare and he rolled his eyes. "This is Gaomon."

"I'm Yoshino." A red head said, "and this is Lalamon."

"I'm Miki!"

"And I'm Megumi!"

"And these are our Pawnchessmon!" I nodded, and looked at Torey.

"Tell them what was whispered to you."

He nodded, taking a deep breath:

"Four worlds are about to collide,

Only few can save them.

Shall one fail, all will die,

All are needed to stop them." **(I forgot to edit this part before I uploaded it, sorry)**

"I think it's Anubismon and Knightmon, Willis." He frowned.

"But we defeated them ages ago!"

"So? Myotismon came back like three times." Kari said, frowning. "It may take a lot to kill them, and they may have digivolved." I shivered, plucking Paomon back into my arms.

"So wait, you're saying that a Knightmon from your world is evil?"

"Not all, just this one, the same with Anubismon." I said. "And if they digivolved..."

"Crusadermon and Anubismon can't digivolve, he's at his limit." Paomon said quickly.

"That's good...I think."

"What if it isn't them?" Torey asked quietly. "Maybe it's just Crusadermon, not Anubismon? What if he has more then one person from each world with him? It could just be Anubismon and again someone from these worlds. Or even..." I gave him a terrified look. He wasn't going to say it. That digimon had been deleted. "Or even Spinxmon." I shook my head.

"I deleted that monster from both worlds!" Paomon growled.

"We have to expect the unexpected though, sis." I kicked at the floor.

"I take it you guys have done this before?" Commander Samson asked. I smiled sadly.

"The digidestined only exist to save the digital world." I said, sadly.

"You're doubting yourself worthiness." I glared at T.K.

"No, I'm doubting this team. If there is more then four, which didn't you say that you defeated the so called Dark Masters but had touble?"

"You need to have faith in us, and yourself." Torey said softly. "Sis, Labramon has never made it past Seasarmon." I looked at the ground, that had suddenly became interesting.

"What does faith have to do with Seasarmon digivolving?" Markus asked.

"We have what is called crests or digi-eggs." Izzy explained. "Mine is the crest of Knowledge. Cody has the digi-egg of Knowledge and Reliability. Joe has the crest of Reliability. Tai has the crest of Courage. Davis has the egg of Courage and Friendship. Matt's crest is Friendship. Sora has the crest of Love, and Mimi the crest of Sincerity. Yolei has the eggs or Love and Sincerity. Kari has the crest and egg of Light. T.K. has the crest and egg of Hope. Ken has the crest and egg of Kindness. Willis has the crest and egg of Fate. Krysta has the crest of Faith. Lastly, Torey has the crest of Destiny." He took a deep breath. "In order for our digimon partners to reach ultiment they need the crests."

"I see." I didn't look up.

"That must be a hard thing to have."

"Try being the crest of hope when you are just like eight." T.K. said. "I almost made Kari and I get killed by Piedmon if I hadn't of heard Matt's voice in my head. I had to hope everything would be okay, that we'd make it out again."

"Being light isn't that great either. I've been taken to the dark ocean many times before." Kari said. "It's a dark world that looks like a cross of our world and the digital world." I nodded.

"I've been there before as well. When I was little." Torey said. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we going to do sir?"

"Only half of us can come. Someone has to be here that we can trust to..." I shook my head, finally looking up.

"Leave the others. We need everyone in this room. Surely there are others in this world." They nodded.

"Very well, I'll send a message." Samson said.

"If you have family members I suggest you say good bye." I snapped. "We could be gone years."

* * *

"You know, it's weird seeing a Biyomon that isn't my Biyomon." Kristy, Markus's little sister said sadly when we got to his house. Torey, Tai, Kari, Yolei, Sora, and Matt were with us. I nodded.

"It does feel weird when you see a digimon that looks like yours but isn't." I said softly. "I take it you're a..."

"Her partner was deleted long ago. If we could, we'd bring him back, but we can't." Markus said softly. Kristy's eyes misted over. Sora frowned.

"You loved him deeply. I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do without Biyomon. If we manage to find him again, we'll bring him back, okay? The one thing I've learned about digimon is they are never gone." Kristy wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay?"

"Yes, thank you Sora."

"Lets go, I got what I need. Mom, I'll see you soon, hopefully." We met up with the others and Izzy sat up a portal on the computer in the office.

"Digi-port open!"

* * *

**Emerald: Well?**

**Krysta: Is it good? Bad? So so?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerald:Okay I really need some reviews people.**

**Krysta: Please, this is the first time she's ever used me!**

**

* * *

**

**What's a...Tamer?**

"Ow, my head." i groaned as I sat up, looking around. I jumped when a red lizard/dinosaur thing jumped out from the bushes at me.

"Takato-mon! The girl with Paomon is up!" I stared...and stared. Finally a boy came out. I just glanced at him.

"It's really just Takato." I looked at him.

"Does the leader always have to have a dinosaud or goggles?" I mumbled. I was in a park. "Where am I?"

"In a park near my house."

"Where is everyone else?" I looked at the dinosaur thing. "What is he?"

"A digimon I created. His name is Guilmon." I looked around again, and then it sunk in.

"Created?"

"Yeah, it's actually kind of funny..."

"Right, how do you create a life like a digimon?" He grinned, pulling out what I think is a digivice. "What is that?"

"You mean you have a digimon partner and not a digivice or cards?"

"What cards?" I asked, confused. "And that's way different then my digivice."

"Digidigi!"

"Mon mon!" I called back to Izzy. The group ran up with others coming. "Holy crap, how many are there in your group?"

"Lets see, Henry and Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon, Rika and Renamon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, Kazu and Guardromon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, and lastly, Ai and Mako and Impmon."

"Holy crap, and we still have one more world." I hissed. Then I started to laugh. "Henry and Suzie have the same digimon as Willis has!"

"Ignore her, she hit her head." Paomon said walking up. I glared.

"Did not! It's just all of this has happened in less then five hours!" Izzy's eyes widened as he looked at his watch.

"Prodigious! She's right!"

"I think I can put faith in this group." I whispered. My crest started to glow and I smiled. "Paomon...I did it."

"Yeah, you did."

"So who are you people anyways?" The red head, I think is called Rika asked.

I smirked. "I'm Kyrsta Kamiya, my brother is Torey he has the Kapurimon. My cousin, the older boy with the goggles, is Tai, his partner is Agumon." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "The the younger of the blond boys is T.K Takaishi his digmon is Patamon. The other one, same age, with Terriermon and Lopmon, is Willis James(**It doesn't say his last name, at all**). The older one is Matt Ishida his partner is Gabumon. The red headed girl is Sora Takenouchi and her Partner Biyomon. Izzy Koushiro is the boy red head and he's with Tentomon. The girl with pink died hair is Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon in beside her. Joe Kido, the dark haired boy, and Gomamon. Kari, beside Gatomon, is my other cousin. Davis Motomiya, the other boy with the goggles, has Veemon with him. Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon are the last of the girls. The younger dark haired boy is Ken Ichijouji, his partner is Wormmon. Lastly, the smallest boy, Cody Hida is the boy with the Armadillomon." I said smiling. "Also there is, Thomas Norstein and Gaomon, Yoshino Fugieda and Lalamon, Comander Richard Samson and Kudamon, Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirokawa and their Pawnchessmon, and General Homer Yushima and Kamemon." I recalled.

"Talk about good memory." Yoshino said. I nodded.

"Photographic memory runs in my dad's side of the family...well did. It's just Torey and I left. We moved in with Kari and our Aunt."

"I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"I was only six when my mom died in child birth. I knew her more then Torey did. He was ripped away from her before she could even hold him." I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having a meeting!" A girl cried, running up with a basket. She looked around. "Wow, thats a lot of digimon."

"You are?"

"I'm Jeri a...ex-tamer."

"A what? Okay I'm confused. First kids with crests that don't use a DNA burst! Now ones that use cards!" Markus cried.

"Calm down Boss. I'm sure we will figure this out." Agumon said. I sighed.

"I have a headache..." I mumbled. "I think I also feel sick." Kari shot Torey a look.

"I didn't know the effect was still on! I thought she was better!" I smiled...then coughed, harshly.

"Krysta!" Tai pulled me to my feet and I groaned at the fast movement. "She's burning up!"

"You can bring her to my house. It's the closest." Jeri said. "The digimon can keep Guilmon company in his hideout."

"No way am I letting Krysta leave my sight!" Paomon growled, jumping on Tai's head...or at least three Paomon landed on three of Tai's heads.

"I'm dizzy!"

"Close your eyes. Come one guys!"

* * *

When I woke up, I was curled around Paomon and a wet rag on my head. Paomon mumbled about his food and I smiled, sitting up. My fever was down, and I wasn't feeling horrible anymore. I was in someone's room...Jeri's! I stood up, gently picking up Paomon, as to not wake him, and walked down the stairs that were right outside the door.

"...and that's how we all became the digidestined." I heard Tai finish. I got jealous for a moment but shook it out of my system. I walked in. "Krysta!" He exclaimed. I sent him a look as Paomon woke up disoriented.

"Where am I? KRYSTA!" I held him down. "Let go of me, Krysta is sick! Why did you move me?"

"Paomon, calm down, I'm up and my fever is gone." The wiggling digimon froze. "So, guys, what is a tamer?"

"Someone who uses cards to modify their digimon. They have a card for everything!" Willis exclaimed. Izzy was comparing the four digivices(The two digidestined, tamer, and DNA) with Yolei.

"They are alike but so unlike." I rolled my eyes.

"In English, Izzy."

"It means that they do the samething, just about, but different froms." I groaned.

"Too much info for just waking up."

"Here, it's homemade bread from my house. My parents run a local barkery." Takato said, handing me a piece of bread.

"Thanks." I took a bite, and my eyes widened. "Yummy!"

"I'll tell my mom and dad that you like it. Now, what about the last set?" I frowned, taking a smaller bite this time, and chewed slowly.

"I think that they will be something completely different then anything we've ever seen." I said. "So how did you guys become digidestined?"

"I wanted to get stronger, and met Renamon that way." Rika said.

"I wanted to save Terriermon from pain." Henry said softly.

"I fell in to the digital world." Ryo.

"I met Lopmon in the Digital world after following Henry there. She was once a guardian? She was Antylamon at the time." Suzie said.

"We met in the digital world." Kenta said, as MarineAngemon circled his head.

"I created Guilmon." Takato said.

"We wanted to protect Impmon." Ai and Mako said together.

"I just wanted a cool digimon." Kazu said.

"Wow, that's just...weird." I said. I looked at Jeri. "You said ex-tamer before, what did you mean?" Her face fell.

"My partner was Leomon. He got deleted by a program called the D- Reaper. Once the digimon is deleted through that or by another digimon and absorbed then they will never come back." She said softly. I frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm okay now, but...I nearly caused the thing to win against the humans. If Takato, Rika, Ryo, and Henry hadn't digivolved with their partners to become megas, we would have lost."

"What?" She nodded. "That's weird! Merging with your digimon."

"It's cool though." I smiled.

"I think we should stay here for the night." Izzy said, making us look at him. "We can all seperate into groups and go with someone to their house." I nodded.

"Thats a good idea. Mimi, Kari, Sora, mind staying with me?"

"I'm going with Takato." Davis, T.K. and Willis said.

"I'm going with Ryo." Cody, Joe, Izzy.

"I'll head with Kazu." Markus, Comander Samson and Torey said.

"I'll go with Kenta." Thomas, General Yushima, Tai, and Matt said, which I glared at Thomas.

"We'll go with Rika." Yolie, Yoshino, Miki, and Megumi said. I nodded. It made sense.

"Good, we'll meet up at the park with the digimon around seven tomorrow morning." I said, nodding. "Night guys!" We all said our good nights and we all got ready for bed.**(AN: Please tell me if I've forgotten someone in the sleeping arrangements.**)


	4. Chapter 4 and Author's Note, please read

**Emerald:Okay I really need some reviews people.**

**Krysta: Please, this is the first time she's ever used me!**

**

* * *

**

**The...digital world?  
**

"Krysta, wake up!" I shot up, flinging Paomon from my chest. He groaned with me. Jeri giggled and I glared. "You are so cute when you are asleep."

"Yeah yeah." I stood up and we walked down stairs. Everyone was eating a breakfast and I grabbed a plate. Everyone was here so it was packed. I stood beside Willis and leaned my head against his shoulder, playing with my food.

"You okay?" I shrugged, not sure as of yet. "You're not feeling sick again, are you?" I looked him in the eye.

"No, I'm not. Willis, it was just a small..." I tried to lie, but he saw through it.

"Krysta, you fainted." I felt eyes on us and looked away to see Tai watching us.

"What?"

"Since when have you taken interest in boys?" I blushed and glared.

"Don't say what you don't know. Willis and I aren't like that. He just knows how I feel."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "How are you feeling though? I thought you..."

"Just a dizzy spell. I got too excited." Then all the tamer digimon started to act strange.

"Henry..."

"A digimon, Terriermon?"

"A big one at that, Henry." I shivered.

"We should check it out." I ventured. "We have to. It maybe...I hope it's not..."

"We know." Willis said gently. "Don't worry." He gripped my hand and smiled. I smiled tentatively back.

"We should get going." I said, pulling back. He nodded and the whole group raced to the door. Sora and I bumped heads and I rolled my eyes. "Go on." We made it outside and I froze.

It was Spinxmon. I was shaking hard when Willis pulled me to the side to advoid getting hit. He looked me in the eye. "Are you okay?" I didn't say anything.

"Paomon digivolve to...Labramon! Labramon digivolve to...Seasarmon!" The digimon charged. **"Sekkantou!"** I shivered.

"YOU CAN DO IT SEASARMON!" I cried, my crest glowed.

"Seasarmon digivole to...Cerberumon!" He ran back up to Spinxmon. "Emerald Blaze!"

"Agumon warp digivole to...WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivole to..."

"Wait!" He finally shouted. "You need to hurry and get to your next world."

"Why should we..." Cerberumon asked.

"I am not the Spinxmon you know, little one." He sighed. "I am a knight, but you must hurry. The others are in danger!" I nodded. The Digimon De-digivolved into rookie or In-Training forms.

"Sis, he's telling the truth. We need to go, now." Torey said, Kapurimon nodding in agreement. "Like right now. They are in danger...it's Crusadermon." I faced my brother with a frown. "I just know it. Please, we need to go, now." I nodded. Izzy pulled out his Computer just as a blond man with sun glasses walked up.

"You again, Takato." He sighed.

"Yamaki." I looked at the man before pulling out my digivice.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have four worlds I'd like to save! I've already lost my mom and dad, I'm not losing my aunt and uncle!" Kari and Tai agreed and Torey nodded. I looked around and saw Thomas looking at me. I glared back. "I'm still mad at you!"

"Jeeze, momentai Krysta!" Henry's Terriermon said. I frowned.

"I will not relax." I snapped. I faced the man again. "You, are you a digidestined? If not get lost. I'd rather save two worlds then explain."

"Now Krysta you're taking off with out three people...well one human two digimon." Spinxmon said, smirking. "Kristy?" A bigger version of the Biyomon I was used to stood beside her. A pink digivice like her brother's around her neck.

"L..Leomon!" Jeri gasped and her vice glowed before repairing. "But how?"

"Azulongmon said that you needed my help." I smiled.

"Okay, so can we go now?" They nodded and we faced the computer once again. "Digi-port open!" We, the digimon and their partners were sucked in. The digimon digivoled so all were in Rookie. I picked up Labramon. Takato looked at it.

"It's been a long time since we've seen one, hasn't it Henry, Rika?" I tilted my head.

"Almost two years now."

"Mind explaining later?" I saw Tai had his telescope out. "We have company. Bad company." I frowned. "We gotta get out of here!" We went to run when a boy ran past us with goggles on his hat. A boy with a mushroom hat followed with a girl in a purple bandana, following her was a boy with a blue one, a red headed boy, and a boy that looked some what like the boy in the bandana. They froze after just pasting us.

"Someone tell me this is a joke! I thought we sent all the other humans home after we got the..." I frowned.

"Excuse me, but we have a right to be here as the digidestined. Unlike you, who has no digimon!" I snapped. The boy frowned.

"Excuse moi?" The girl asked, shocked. "We so have a right to be here!" She pulled out a digivice just as the 'company' got closer. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" She cried, data surrounding her hand. Once the light dispersed, a new digimon stood before me. "Humph, Kazemon!" I saw all the digimon, and some of the destined's mouths fall open.

"You're a legendary Warrior?" Labramon asked, trying to get away from me. "So cool! I thought the Legendary Warriors were, well, just that! A legend! Can all of you human digivolve like that?"

"No, but we can Bio-merge." Takato said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I take the crest over becoming fused with my digimon, thanks." Labramon nodded.

"Yeah, but it's fun!" Henry's Terriermon said. I shook my head.

"Anyways, shouldn't we take them down now?" The girl/digimon asked. I nodded.

"Labramon?"

"I was born ready for this! LABRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...SEASARMON! SEASARMON DIGIVOLVE TO...CERBERUMON!" I smirked.

"Go get 'em!" I cried.

* * *

**Krysta: !**

**Emerald: Sorry guys, that's all I have for now. I'm just not starting to feel happy with this story because no one will review it.**

**Krysta: Review, please! I don't want Cerberumon deleted!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emerald: Please Review, I only own Krysta, Torey, and the plot  
**

**The New Kids**

"Cerberumon! You can do it!" I cried, watching as he ran forward with the Legendary fairy digimon of wind.

"Petals of Darkness!" His hallow, emotionless voice said. I shivered, unbelieving this was the digimon that I was partnered with. The enemy fought back.

"Izzy what are..."

"Callismon is a Synthetic Beast Digimon. It is a Grizzlymon that has been modified by Arkadimon's data." The boy with goggles said. "Who are you people." I rolled my eyes and faced the battle again. The Agumons, now Wargreymon and...

"Hey Markus, what is Agumon's best form?"

"Shinegreymon." He said, placing his vice around his neck. The digimon and digigirl took the Callismon down with ease and his companions ran. The girl took what looked like data from it. "Weird." I nodded. The four returned.

"Okay, introductions!" I said, sighing. "I'm Kyrsta Kamiya, my brother is Torey he has the Kapurimon. My cousin, the older boy with the goggles, is Tai, his partner is Agumon." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "The the younger of the blond boys is T.K Takaishi his digmon is Patamon. The other one, same age, with Terriermon and Lopmon, is Willis James(**It doesn't say his last name, at all**). The older one is Matt Ishida his partner is Gabumon. The red headed girl is Sora Takenouchi and her Partner Biyomon. Izzy Koushiro is the boy red head and he's with Tentomon. The girl with pink died hair is Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon in beside her. Joe Kido, the dark haired boy, and Gomamon. Kari, beside Gatomon, is my other cousin. Davis Motomiya, the other boy with the goggles, has Veemon with him. Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon are the last of the girls. The younger dark haired boy is Ken Ichijouji, his partner is Wormmon. Lastly, the smallest boy, Cody Hida is the boy with the Armadillomon." I said smiling. "Also there is, Thomas Norstein and Gaomon, Yoshino Fugieda and Lalamon, Comander Richard Samson and Kudamon, Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirokawa and their Pawnchessmon, and General Homer Yushima and Kamemon. Henry and Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon, Rika and Renamon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, Kazu and Guardromon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, Takato and Gulimon, and lastly, Ai and Mako and Impmon." I recalled. Tai rolled his eyes. "Now, who are you?"

"Takuya Kanbara, I digivolve into Flamemon as my rookie, Agunimon as my human, BurningGreymon as my beast, Fusion is Aldamon, EmperorGrey as Unified, lastly my mega form is Susanoomon AncientGreymon."

"Koji Minamoto. I digivolve in to, Human is Lobomon BeastKendoGarurumon FusionBeowolfmon UnifiedMagnaGarurumon MegaSusanoomon  
AncientGarurumon." Bandanna boy said.

"Koichi Kimura, Koji's twin. I digivolve to Human Loweemon, Beast JagerLoweemon Fusion Rhihimon Mega AncientSphinxmon." The one who looked kinda like him.

"Zoe Orimoto, Human Kazemon and Beast Zephyrmon, mega is AncientKazemon." The only girl said.

"JP Shhibayama Human Beetlemon, Beast MetalKabuterimon, and Mega Susanoomon  
AncientBeetlemon."

"Tommy Himi. Human Kumamon, Beast Korikakumon, and my Mega is Susanoomon  
AncientMegatheriummon."

I nodded, sighing. "Wow, so now I have six others to remember."

"What does that mean?" Tai hollered. "You're not the only leader in this group, cousin!"

"But I'm the one with the best memory." I snapped back. I shook my head and yawned. "I'm bored with this chit chat. Anyways, nice to meet you."

"Stop changing the subject Krysta!" Davis yelled. "I'm a leader in my group. We're allies, that's it." My heart clentched and I felt a energy leave me.

"Nice going Davis. You just broke her faith!" Kari growled. "Don't listen to them Krysta. I'd follow you over anyone." I got a bunch of back up, but I knew my eyes were still dull.

"Lets just figure what to do now."

"Once united, all four worlds,

only the truths are foretold.

As the world collapses

faith cannot lapse,

Protect this presious being,

with out this crest,

the worlds will be ending

Bring her back with fate, hope, and light into her chest." Torey's voice said in Aa Bb Cd Cd poetic prophecy form. I took a deep breath, knowing that I had to believe in this group. If I didn't, they wouldn't. Kari smiled, hugging me.

"Tai, I'm not the leader of all the digidestined." I said, closing my eyes. "I'm just better at remembering things then you are."

"Sorry Krysta."

"Boss, Kristy doesn't look to good?" We looked at the Data Squad digimon.

"Kristy, come on, talk to me." The bigger Biyomon said, sitting the girl up. I saw tears in his eyes. "She won't wake up!" I swore, pulling my bag from my shoulder, pushing him away. I got a ear thermometer and felt my eyes widen.

"She needs out of the sun now! She's running a tempature of 40C!" I snapped, taking my water bottle and made her take a drink in her sleep. She sat up, coughing. "Kristy, drink, please. You're really dehydrated.

"You're fast with a medical kit." I nodded at Joe. "Even though I'm the one studying to be a doctor." I smirked.

"Oh? Didn't Tai tell you? I am becoming a doctor. I'm taking all the classes it calls for."

"Really? Good, because I don't know how much one person can do." He said, smiling. "Lets find some shelter. Hey Takuya, was it?" The goggle head nodded. "You know where we are, don't you?"

"Yeah, come on."

"But Takuya, we need to find..."

"Later. I'm sure they'll find us."

"You really think that Bokomon and Neemon can find us? Takuya, we haven't been here since I was eight! I'm almost fourteen!

"Has it really been six years?" I looked at Zoe. "Man, I can't believe we are going to finish high school when we get back."

"Wait, time freezes in this area?" I asked, seeing Markus and Takato nodding. "It doesn't in our worlds." I shook my head. "Anyways. We still don't know who we are against completely." I nodded and saw Yolie, Izzy, Kenta, Megumi, and Miki share a look.

"Hey, can we see one of your digivices?" Yolie asked, smiling. I saw Ken glare when Takuya gave up his. I snickered.

"Aw, is Ken-ken _jealous_?" He glared at me and I laughed again.

"Shut up, Krystal!" I glared again.

"It is Krysta! Not Krystal!"

"Well on the birth..."

"Shut up Torey!" I took a deep breath and started to cough. "Damn it! Where are we going Takuya!" I hissed, wheezing. Torey shook his head and went to touch my bag. "It's the heat Torey, it's not going to help!" Suddenly there was shade. I knew what that meant. Willis was giving up the hat that he'd gotten from a baseball gave. "Willis?"

"You need it more." I nodded and we looked at Takuya. "Now come on, Krysta is getting sick, Kristy is sick, and Kari won't hold off much longer." My little cousin went to protest.

"Fine, come on, lets find a set of tracks. A Trailmon should be near by. You can explain on the way."

* * *

**Mmf: Well?**

**Krysta: Really, people what do you think?**

**Willis: Please review  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emerald: Please Review, I only own Krysta, Torey, and the plot  
**

**A Terrible Trail-mon**

I shook my head as we walked, I was getting worn down, and fast. Willis kept glancing at me as my pace slowed down. Kari was also slowing down. I sighed, and Labramon jumped down. I looked at him confused. "You're going to faint carrying me, Krysta. You need sleep!"

"No, we need to..." I stumbled and Willis caught me. I looked away from his knowing eyes. "Alright, he's right, I need sleep."

"I know. Takuya, how much further?"

"He should be coming around any second now!" I heard the Trailmon first and pointed. "There he is." Takuya took his vice and soon was Agunimon I think. The Trailmon came to a stop and started chatting away to him.

"We need a ride, Trailmon, think you can give us one?"

"Anything for the saviors of the Digital World!" We got on, and Willis made me lay down as Joe looked me over.

"She's running a fever...Kari, let me check you as well. You look feverish." I sighed and soon was asleep.

When I woke up, everyone was asleep besides Koji. "Um, you guys mention a Neemon and Bokomon, right?" I whispered, making him jump. "Can you explain?"

"They were with us six years ago. No doubt Bokomon knows what is going on with that book of his." I nodded, looking down. "How are you feeling? That Willis kid was really worried."

"That's just Willis. He's been my best friend since I moved to America." Koji nodded. I looked out the Trailmon's windows. "Your world is so much different then mine." It looked so barren. I looked back at him. "Which spot are we in?"

"Ophanimon's area."

"Isn't that the digimon that Angewomon digivolves to?" I asked, confused. He shrugged.

"I guess. But we are on our way to her castle to see if she can help us as well." I shook my head in wonderment. "Are you feeling better? Maybe we should wake Joe..."

"NO..." I winced and Willis shot up, looking around. Similar things happened to the others. They saw me awake and I was tackled by Labramon. I grunted and Willis laughed. His digital partners jumped on me as well, asking worried questions.

"Momentai." I rolled my eyes at Henry's partner.

"They have a right to worry about me. They've seen me on my death bed before." Tai's eyes widened. "Kind of common among Kamiya's girls to get really sick. You should know this by now." He nodded. I saw Kari and Kristy also looked better. I smiled. "So, Ophanimon's castle?"

"How'd..."

"Koji." They nodded. "So, what is your story? I'm sure Tai couldn't hold his mouth shut again and you know about our battles."

"Yeah, besides ours." Torey said. "He doesn't know what happened with Sphinxmon or the other two." I shook my head.

"What is there to know? Sphinxmon all but destroyed our section of the digital world, we faced off with him, Seasarmon defeated him, deleting his data. He won't ever come back..."

"It sounds like you're not too sure about that." Zoe said frightfully.

"I...well...I...Leomon was brought back, so was Biyomon. So what's to say that Sphinxmon can't be? I'm just...I..."

"Krysta...calm down, now." I looked at Willis with a glare. "She can't stand mentioning Sphinxmon because he almost got rid of me." It was silent for a moment before...

"WHAT?" I winced as my cousins faced me in shock. I nodded mutely.

"What happened? I shook my head, covering my face with my hands and curling up into myself. Willis sighed beside me.

"It was the final battle, us or them. They were going down..."

"Who?"

"Knightmon, Anubismon, and Sphinxmon. Anyways, when we got to the final battle, us humans were worried about the digimon and were about to remove them from battle when Sphinxmon aimed an attack at Krysta. I jumped in the way, and my data was reconfigured for a moment. It scared Krysta to death and she begged for me to come back, and I heard her. If it wasn't for her, then I won't be here." I shook my head as tears slipped from my eyes. It may not seem scary, but it was terrifying in person. I thought I'd lost the love of my...wait what?

"Krysta, it's okay. Willis is fine!" Labramon said, smiling sadly. I shook my head and sat back up on the seat next to Willis, shivering. It was also what had caused me to collapse all those months ago. Willis's arm wound around me.

"Kryst?" I looked at him, blushing and he frowned. "How are you feeling? You're not going to faint again, are you?" I shook my head and saw Joe smiling knowingly. He knew my face wasn't red because I was sick, I was red because I was flustered. I glared at Joe who kept on smiling.

"So, um, yeah, we already told our story to Tai." I pouted. "Here's a summary. We got summoned by Ophanimon six years ago through our phone. When we reached the digital world, they turned into the vices. We found the spirits, found Koichi, defeated Cherubimon, had to watch out for the three's eegs at the time, Patamon came first, then Salamon and Lopmon..." He gave said Digimon a look. "After that a Crusadermon and Dynasmon showed up, continuing the destruction of the world by taking the fractal code. After that, Lucemon made himself known. During this, Koichi was nearly killed because he came to the digital world by going into a coma. He was almost dead when we got back."

"That's about it." Koji said, sighing. I nodded, shocked.

"How did you manage to return to the human world after all that?"

"Acted like it never happened. We talked about it in secret though. What about you?"

"I was in the hospital a month after we returned. I was there when my dad crashed. Torey and I stayed there until yesterday when I was given the okay to leave."

"And told to take it easy." Willis said quietly, but everyone heard.

"Wait, so you're supposed to be bedridden?" Tai exclaimed, standing up. I looked down. "Krysta!"

"I think that saving all our worlds is more important!" I snapped, standing as well. Willis shook his head, and pulled me into his lap. "Willis, let me go before I deck you!" I tried to get up, but Willis held his own.

"Ouch!" I faked, reaching for my side. His grip loosen and I took my chance. "Works every time."

"Willis you know what she sounds like in pain, so why did you do that." I shot Torey a glare and then hit Tai on his head before sitting beside Willis, Labramon, Terriermon, and Lopmon. This was the worst train ride I've been on.

* * *

**Mmf: Well?**

**Krysta: Really, people what do you think?**

**Willis: Please review  
**


End file.
